For Your Eyes Only
by triojediknights
Summary: Six weeks left... the suspense is killing me... This takes place about a decade after the Rise of Skywalker (with a flashback set immediately after). 30-year-old Rey has a secret she has kept from the galaxy. Can love really conquer all? Please read, review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Every Other Month

**Chapter 1: Every Other Month**

"And what am I supposed to do every day for the next two standard weeks? Sit home and knit?" Temiri Blagg complained as his Jedi Grandmaster bustled on around and past him, loading her X-wing. "Besides, going out alone is _never_ a good idea. Dangerous! Can't I come with you?"

Rey turned back to her apprentice and sighed. She knew Temiri was just trying to be helpful. Though still a little brash, he was growing in wisdom - now a handsome youth of 18. Rey loved him like a son.

"Your orders are to stay here and look after the other Padawans. Keep up on your watches over on Shaved Rock Ridge. And I doubt anything will happen to me, Temiri. The fighting has been long over, and... this is personal."

Temiri nodded reluctantly. "As you wish, Master," he acquiesced. "But I strongly disagree."

Smiling softly, Rey shook her head and hugged him. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you," Temiri echoed, as he watched Rey climb into her X-wing and take off from the island planet of Ahch-To. Waiting until the fighter was just a speck in the sky, the youth sighed and began trekking down the cliff face to the ring of stone huts. Quite suddenly, he felt a weight hurl into his back and he jumped. The assailant managed to stay across his spine, clambering up to his shoulders like a monkey, and Temiri relaxed.

"Oh. Hey, John-John."

"Where's Master Rey going?" little five-year-old John Kompson asked.

"Personal trip," Temiri relayed. For that was all Rey ever said about her bimonthly excursions.

On the edge of their little village, 14-year-old Cora and 12-year-old Bridget joined them. "Did you ask her if you could tag along? Or where she is going?" the eldest of the pair inquired.

"She said No, of course," Temiri reported. "And as to your second question... she would never have answered no matter how many times I asked."

"But why?" Cora frowned. "Don't _you_ wish you knew where she goes every other month?"

"Of _course_ I do!" Temiri huffed. "But I know better than to ask her about it!"

"Sandy Nebula says Master Rey is having an affair with General Dameron," Bridget gossiped.

"And Sandy Nebula is full of Bantha shit," Temiri quipped. "Haven't you ever seen the ring on Master Rey's finger? She's married!"

"_Was_ married," Cora corrected. "I saw her crying once and when I asked her why, she says she misses her husband. I think she lost him during the war with the First Order. Supposedly, it was a forbidden love."

"How romantic!" Bridget sighed.

"All right, the lot of you! No more gossip! Time to work on lightsaber combat," Temiri ordered. "Show me Form III."

The other Padawans groaned, but did as their mentor asked.

* * *

Rey touched her X-wing down on the landing platform outside one of the biggest high-rises on Coruscant. Throwing her grey hood over her head, she strode into the building and approached the front desk. A pretty little blonde secretary was tapping away on the holocomputer.

"Good morning. I'm here to see General Dameron," Rey requested.

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked.

"I should be on his VIP Pass list. Rey Skywalker-Solo."

The secretary checked the list. "All right, Mrs. Skywalker-Solo, would you be willing to submit to a security question? Precaution, you know."

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Rey waved a hand in front of the secretary's face. "You will admit me to see General Dameron now."

"I will admit you to see General Dameron now." Eyes glazed over, the secretary led Rey into an elevator. The Jedi was silent as they rose up to Poe's office. She could have answered the security question, but felt like she didn't have the strength. Too many painful memories...

The secretary left Rey out in the hall to wait while her presence was announced. Rey glanced around. She hadn't been here in a while; she usually left the island quickly at night...

The secretary returned giggling. "The General will see you now!" she chirped.

Smiling, Rey did roll her eyes this time. Poe Dameron could charm the pants off a protocol droid. Sweeping into the office, she saw Poe circling his desk with a beaming smile.

"Rey!"

Grinning back, the pair hugged. "Hi, Poe."

"What are you doing here?" the former pilot asked, as his secretary retreated to a desk in the corner.

"Just passing through on my way... _there_," Rey put slightly more emphasis on the last word. Poe's eyes narrowed, then widened in understanding.

"Oh! That time of the month, right?"

"Every _other_ month," Rey corrected, her face debating whether to smile or frown. "Because I _know_ you just didn't make a menstrual joke." She laughed at his look of horror. "Relax. I know what you meant."

Poe grinned sheepishly. "Well, why couldn't you just use... the _shortcut_?" His euphemism was not lost on the Jedi.

"In front of all my Padawans? Forget it, Poe. It would do more harm than good. Temiri practically held me hostage to keep me from leaving this morning!"

Poe shook his head. "Maybe you should tell him. He's an adult with a good head on his shoulders. He can keep his mouth shut..."

"No," Rey said firmly. "He won't understand. Only the most important people need to know." She paused. "So: how's Zorri?"

Poe laughed at the thought of his bounty-hunting wife. "Still gallivanting out on jobs, but she's starting to become very domestic. Has the whole vacuum thing down and everything!"

"Send her my love, will you?"

"I'll do that," Poe smirked.

"All right, Master Jedi," the secretary piped up from her corner desk. "I have your visit recorded in the schedule. Skywalker-Solo... I can appreciate a girl who hyphenates her name. You're married?"

"_Was_ married," Rey corrected. Glancing down at her ring finger, she sighed wistfully. "I was married but a short time before I lost my husband in the war." She chose to ignore the curious and mysterious look Poe was sending her way.

The secretary let out a pining sigh; Rey ignored it. "I'm going to make one more layover on Kashyyk. See Finn and Rosie. The kids."

"They'll be glad to get a piece of you," Poe said gently. He huffed out a breath. "And then on to... there?"

She nodded. Poe huffed again. "Well, tell the sorry bastard Hello for me, anyway."

"I'll do that," Rey echoed Poe's words with a cheeky grin. The pair shared one last hug. "Bye, my friend." Then, whispering in his ear: "Can I mind wipe the blondie?"

"Nah, Cassandra's harmless," Poe hissed. "Take care, Jedi."

And Rey swept from the office.

* * *

The thrusters of the X-wing had barely powered down along the shoreline of the jungle lake when Rey saw a tiny figure pelting fast and hard towards her. Smiling, she clambered out of the cockpit and down the ladder as her greeter made final approach.

"Auntie Rey!" 9-year-old Paige leapt into her godmother's arms.

"Hi, sweetie!" Rey beamed, picking up the little girl and tickling her. Glancing up, she saw a quartet strolling up the beach to join them. Finn Tico broke away from his wife, Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca to hug his best friend.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Last minute decision to travel the long way," Rey grimaced apologetically back. "I can only stay for an hour or two."

Finn nodded knowingly as Rose nudged past her husband to embrace the Jedi. Chewbacca followed with a happy howl, Lando tossing her hair. "Can you stay long enough for lunch?"

"Lead the way," Rey laughed. And taking little Paige by the hand, she followed the blended family up the beach.


	2. Chapter 2: FLASHBACK - Ten Years Earlier

**Chapter 2: FLASHBACK - Ten Years Earlier **

Finn hurried into the lobby of the Coruscanti high-rise, nervously thumbing his data recorder in his pocket. Throwing himself at the desk, he ignored the side-burned secretary's withering look of disapproval.

"I need to see General Poe Dameron on urgent business, please," Finn panted.

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary drawled with an accent that was clearly elite.

"No, but he'll see me. I'm his best friend. Finn Tico!"

"And I'm Anakin Skywalker," the secretary whined sarcastically. "Excuse me." He pressed an intercom button on the desk. "General Dameron, there is this annoying little man here to see you. Claims he is your best friend. I shall bar him entry for you."

"What's his name?" Poe's voice crackled.

"Poe! Tell him to let me in!" Finn pleaded.

"One Finn Tico. He is highly annoying," the secretary bawled.

"Finn Tico. And you were going to deny him entry, Michel?" Poe's voice was edged.

Michel startled. "Well, sir, I..."

"MORON! When I say a VIP, I _mean_ a VIP! Look at the list I gave you, Michel! What does it say?"

Michel nervously looked. "Immediate access to the General will be granted, without question, to the following individuals: Finn Tico, Rose Tico, Zorri Dameron, Lando Calrissian, Rey Skywalker and the Wookie Chewbacca."

"Send Finn up, Michel - now!"

Michel let out a soft huff. "Yes, General Dameron. Right away!"

Finn hurried to the elevators. Using the Force, he guided himself to the right floor and down the hallway to Poe's office. The door opened just as he got a fist on the handle, and Poe pulled him into the room and a bear hug.

"Sorry about that, buddy! Michel is so getting fired for that! What's the buzz?"

Eyes urgent, Finn guided Poe back over to his desk, holding out the data recorder. "I have a message from Rey. She forwarded it to me, encrypted, claiming it is for your eyes only!"

Poe's irises glinted. "Interesting. You couldn't get it open? And why didn't she send it to me directly?"

"She was very concerned about it being intercepted. And no, only you can unlock it. Voice activation, apparently."

Poe frowned. "This _is_ serious. You have the message pulled up?"

Finn handed the recorder to Poe. Clicking the file, Poe verbally gave his name when prompted. The data recorder beeped green, and Poe began scanning through the message. With each passing line, his curiosity grew, his grin broadening. "Well, then. Well, well, well..."

"What?" Finn craned his neck to try and see over the top of the data recorder.

"The chosen venue is rather interesting... the aesthetics alone. But the time should give some appropriate ambience..."

"Makerdamn it, man! What is it?" Finn begged.

Poe just flashed him a grin. "Dust off your tuxedo, my friend. And tell Rosie to put on her best dress - we're going to a wedding!"

* * *

"And you're sure this communication channel is secured?" Rey asked Poe and Finn via hologram.

"I had my men check and re-check it, Rey," the general assured her.

"And you both can come?"

"Of course," Finn nodded.

"The guest list will be small," Rey prattled. "You guys, the droids, Rosie, Jannah, Lando and Chewie... that's ten."

"Technically eleven," Finn smirked. "Rose is eating for two, you know."

"I'll plan accordingly," Rey assured dryly. "But this is more than just a guest list. This is access to a secret of galactic security. We want to keep it a tight inner circle."

"The less people who know, the more of a secret it is," Poe nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. Which is why I am hemming and hawing on adding one more person." Rey bit her lip.

"Who?"

"Zorri," Rey said quietly. "It's just that, Poe, I don't want to put you in a position of keeping something from your wife..."

"Rey, it doesn't bother me. There are bounties that Zorri doesn't tell me about, just like I don't make her privy to state secrets. Classified information does not make for good pillow talk."

"Still, I don't know... if her bounty hunter friends got wind..."

"Zorri likes you. She won't tell. I'll make sure she doesn't tell," Poe promised her.

"How?"

"I'll promise her really good sex every night."

"And thank you for putting _that_ mental image in my head!" Rey made a face. The boys laughed.

Poe smirked. "She can't get any better. Not even from a client she needs to use. Kriff, the first time we met, Zorri was seducing me for a job."

"So, what, she tripped, fell on your dick and liked it?" Finn cracked.

"Ha, ha, hilarious - you come up with that yourself? That's funny!" Poe praised sarcastically.

"OK, subject change!" Rey pleaded. "You'll invite Zorri and tell her to keep it to herself?"

"Plan on it," Poe smiled.

Rey beamed gratefully. "Thank you." The image winked out.

* * *

A standard week or so later, Rey was staring at herself in her vanity mirror, looking utterly distraught.

"I made all the wrong choices for the wedding, Rosie - this dress, the flowers. Why did I choose white for the flowers?"

"Because daises are Ben's favorite," Rose soothed the Jedi, as she continued to braid the bride's hair. "Now, Rey, come - let me finish your hair!"

"What if he hates how I look?" Rey whimpered.

From where he was seated back on the bed, Poe tsked. "You look like Padme Amidala herself!"

Rey grinned tearfully. "Thank you, Poe." Still, the bride continued to fret. "It was all Ben's idea to have our wedding at his family's own little farm and I can deny my love _nothing_!"

Jannah frowned in bemusement. "Why is she speaking Sappy?" Finn elbowed his sister in the arm. With Rose having finished putting her hair up, Rey stood.

"Rosie, Jannah, Zorri, can you all take your places? I need to speak to the boys for a moment."

"We'll hold off Threepio," the bounty hunter promised. The women left. Wordlessly, Rey sank into Finn and Poe's offered group hug, the tableau reminding her of a similar embrace on Pasaana not too long ago.

"Thank you both, for doing this," she whispered. "I know you guys have your own opinions about Ben..."

"Opinions that are irrelevant," Poe finished. "Whatever makes you happy. As long as he treats you well."

"He will," Rey smiled.

Poe nodded once, satisfied, then stepped out of the hug. "Well, I'd best prepare my sermon. I just really wish there was precedent for a Jedi getting married."

Finn sighed exasperatedly. "What are you talking about? I _told_ you to watch Artoo's footage of Anakin Skywalker's wedding!"

"I didn't want it to cramp my style," Poe defended. He left. Finn took Rey's hands in his.

"Is this what you really want?"

Rey beamed. "With all my heart."

"OK, then." He smirked. "But this better be the last new name you take."

Rey let out a crystalline laugh. "I adopted the name Skywalker to honor Luke. You know that."

"And now you'll be owning two of the biggest names in the galaxy. You lucky duck..." Outside, the wedding march began to play. Finn offered Rey his arm. "Madame... may I have the pleasure?"

Rey grinned and looped her arm through his, allowing Finn to escort her out of the former Lars hut and walk her down the aisle to where a clearly nervous Ben Solo was waiting. Finn solemnly passed his best friend off to her future, then retreated to take his place beside his wife. At the lectern, Poe began his sermon. Rey was grateful he had agreed to marry them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

Taking Ben's hands in her own, Rey gazed into his eyes, smiling shyly, her heart fluttering as Poe droned on. Marrying in secret was deeply romantic, almost bordering on dangerous, and the long-distance would need to be discussed. _But we'll make it work_, Rey promised as she gave her vows. _Somehow_.

"I now pronounce this couple husband and wife. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Daughter of Mortis, amen. You may kiss the bride," Poe concluded.

Then Ben bent and kissed her, and happily returning it, Rey had no more doubts. There was only Ben, the Force Bond they shared, the setting of Tatooine's twin suns and the scent of the dying daisies in her bridal bouquet...


	3. Chapter 3: We're Alone At Last

**Chapter 3: We're Alone At Last**

It was dusk by the time Rey's taxing X-wing whipped up a miniature dust storm on the edge of the tiny homestead and moisture farm. Climbing down from the ladder, her robes snapping at her feet, the Jedi strode with purpose onto the property. Beside some vaparators and power converters, a golden droid straightened, spotting her. "Oh, Mistress Rey! I knew you would be due soon! Oh, my lady, is there anything I can do?"

Rey just smiled. "Just take me to my husband, Threepio."

"He's right here." There it was: the deep voice that still sent thrills through her heart. He appeared as flawless as ever, exiting the hut and striding across the sand towards her.

Rey beamed, the Bond soothingly roaring to life. "Hello, Ben," she murmured tenderly.

Ben did not answer as he reached her. Beaming, Rey ran the remaining distance into his arms and they hugged with relieved sighs. Rey grinned blissfully, Ben drawing back to gaze into her eyes with his own warm smile.

"Rey..." he murmured, caressing a paw of a hand along her cheek. Beaming into each other's eyes, Rey and Ben closed the gap. Their lips met.

Ben quickly took liberties with his hands, giant calloused fingers gripping and squeezing the shapely curve of Rey's bum. Throwing her arms about his neck, Rey allowed Ben to lift her by her ass into the air and carry her grandly into the little hut. The Jedi closed her eyes dreamily.

For two whole weeks, she could forget the galaxy and be here with him...

* * *

Rey was a faithful and devoted wife. She knew how to please her spouse, at 30 years old and after a decade of marriage.

But the way that Ben knew how to please _her_ never ceased to amaze her.

He went right for her weak spots immediately, touching her right where she liked as if no time had passed at all between them. It was not always easy, to see and visit each other through the Force Bond and make love in Rey's private quarters on Ahch-To.

As Ben supped on her lower lips, feasted on the sopping wet petals of her sex, Rey's nails gripped the sheets so hard, her knuckles turned white. She keened into his face, and then his pelvis once he was inside her, desperately. She spread her legs eagerly so that Ben could nestle there. Husband and wife came together rhythmically, their pants exhaling in time and soon becoming breathy moans.

"Uhhhhh... Uggghhhh... Huhhhhh... Ooooooohhhh... Ohhhhhhhh... Yes, right there... Yes, more please... Ben... Ben, I'm... I'm going to... Fuck!" Rey finally came with a curse all around her husband's member.

Tossing one long, creamy leg over his shoulder, Ben kissed down Rey's thigh and thrust harder. Three more weak slams, and he reached his own completion with a growl, collapsing on top of her, his head flopping into the valley of her breasts. Kissing each nipple softly (eliciting from Rey a strangled hiss), Ben lifted his head and kissed his wife lazily.

"I've missed you."

"I know," she nodded. "So have I."

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

The flimsy curtains did nothing to keep out the sunlight which now streamed across the bed, bathing the two lovers sprawled and tangled and naked in a halo's glow. From the next room, something clattered, and Ben grunted awake, stroking Rey's arm and her hair from where her head rested in the crook of his neck.

"I'm going to _kill_ Threepio..."

"Stay," Rey whispered, her hand drumming along his bicep. She yawned. "What time is it?"

"Early."

"Hate early. Must kill early."

Ben chuckled and pulled her close. "We can stay in bed all morning. I can do the planting after high noon."

"No, do what you've gotta do. Work. Train. Make love to me..." Rey murmured sleepily. "I'll help you with all of it." Pressing loving kisses into his bare chest, Rey disentangled herself from Ben's arms and rose languidly from the bed, slipping on her long tunic - the one that Ben had nearly ripped off of her with his teeth last night. Her grey robes she left in a heap on the floor from where he had undressed her for the sole purpose of getting her on her back fast. Turning back, she observed Ben propped up on his elbows, watching her, transfixed.

"Join me for a quickie in the shower?"

Ben's grin was feral. "Threepio will know we're fucking."

"Well, no one ever said he was dumb," Rey smirked.

"No. Just incorrigible."

Grinning even more broadly, Rey pulled Ben into a deep kiss before dragging him into the fresher.

* * *

After a couple rounds in the fresher, they headed out into the fields for planting, followed by a little bit of lightsaber training. The sparring was such a turn-on, that Rey and Ben could not help but stumble back into the hut for yet another round of lovemaking in bed.

Now, Rey was awake, holding Ben close and gazing at him as he slumbered beside her. She marveled at how her life could turn out so... perfectly, despite some extenuating circumstances. Holding a secret wedding, thus entering a marriage with a man whom, outside of a dozen or so people, the galaxy largely assumed was dead. Long-distance communication through the Force Bond when they were apart.

And yet, Rey didn't care, for if that was what it took to be with the man she loved, to be... happy, then so be it. She would do it all, just to hold Ben like this. And the sex alone was well worth the price of admission into this marriage, this passionate affair. Stroking his head, she sang softly:

"_It's been hot. Also very sweet, and I'm not usually indiscreet. But when he sparkles, the earth begins to sway. What more can I say? How can I express how confused am I by our happiness? I can't eat breakfast, I barely tie my shoe. What more can I do? If I say I love him You might think my words come cheap. Let's just say, I'm glad he's mine awake, asleep. It's been hot. Also, it's been swell. More than not, it's been more than words can tell. I halt, I stammer, I sing a roundelay. What more can I say? I'll stay calm, untie my tongue and try to stay both kind and young. I was taught 'Never brag or shout.' Still it's hot, just like how you read about, and also caring and never too uncouth. That's the simple truth. Can you tell I have been revised? It's so swell, damn it, even I'm surprised. We laugh, we fumble We take it day by day. What more can I say?_"

Just then, Ben mumbled something and rolled over before nodding off again. Laughing, Rey pressed a kiss into his temple before snuggling down to sleep beside him...

* * *

The two standard weeks were over all too soon.

Her bags were packed. The X-Wing was primed. Arms wound about each other, Rey and Ben kissed and kissed and kissed some more. When they broke apart at last, Rey tearfully vowed, "We'll see each other again. I believe that."

"Of course we will," Ben smiled, tenderly caressing her.

Rey whimpered. "But how can you be sure?"

"This is true love," Ben smiled that daring smile of his. The one that reminded Rey so much of his father. "You think this happens every day?"

They kissed each other's lips in frantic pecks before hugging fiercely. Kissing her goodbye one last time, Ben watched as his wife boarded her ship and took off into Tatooine's atmosphere...


End file.
